


The Manipulator

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Gen, a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember when you found me, all those months ago, and I was so very, very alone?"</p><p>"I remember," Carlos said. He smiled, and Kevin had to bite his tongue to force back the bile. "But you're not alone now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manipulator

**Author's Note:**

> My reaction to episode 70, but this actually takes place shortly before "Voicemail".

"Remember when you found me, all those months ago, and I was so very, very alone?"

"I remember," Carlos said. He smiled, and Kevin had to bite his tongue to force back the bile. "But you're not alone now."

"I'm not," Kevin agreed, putting as much warmth into his voice as he could muster--the same sort of warmth he used to use with Lauren. "And it's _all_ thanks to _you_!"

Carlos smiled again, and Kevin wanted to scream. After months of this, you'd think it would be easier to stomach, but if anything, it was worse. He was spending so much time with the ugly scientist--flattering him, urging him on--that he couldn't help but remember how it had been with the Strexcorp VP, how he'd barely managed to get through each exhausting day of pretending she wasn't a complete waste of bones and blood and tissue and teeth.

She would have been put to so much better use as decoration. And so, really, would the scientist.

The thought made him momentarily giddy; he giggled before he could help himself.

Carlos, curse his hair and teeth, joined in on the laughter. "I would have been pretty lonely here myself," he said, "if it wasn't for you."

"Oh, you would have had the masked army," Kevin wheedled modestly. "But I _am_ glad we've become such good friends. Your work is so _interesting_."

"Right?" Carlos said excitedly. "Today I found a spiny rock..."

And there he went again. The scientist just _loved_ going off on these...tangents. Kevin thought he'd probably talk forever if no one interrupted him. Who _cared_ about spiny rocks?

But this was necessary. Kevin had to listen. It might hurt now, but it was all for the good. Hurting wasn't a bad thing, after all. Kevin was happy to hurt. _So_ happy.

He listened for as long as he could stand it. He wasn't sure how long that actually was. All he knew was that his teeth were grinding when he forced out, "That's _great_. But what about your _other_ project?"

"Oh," Carlos said, sounding momentarily lost. "Yes. Well, I've started compiling all my notes from the last year, and I've been rubbing my chin and looking at the ceiling and thinking _really_ hard, and it looks like I'm going to be able to find a pattern."

" _When_ , though?" Kevin said pleasantly, his smile wide.

"I--I'm not sure. Soon?"

"Well, isn't that _wonderful_! The new radio station will be ready in time for you to announce your results to everyone in the desert otherworld!"

"Oh!" Carlos said, and then he was smiling again. For some reason he always got the strangest look on his face whenever Kevin mentioned the radio station, like he had some sort of secret. Now the scientist was giving him what looked like a knowing wink. It was infuriating. "I'm really glad you're building that radio station. It's really nice of you."

"Yeeeeeeeees," Kevin said, the word coming out almost like a question. He supposed it _was_ nice that he would be gifting the desert otherworld with his community radio expertise, but it seemed strange that Carlos was so invested in it.

"I can't _wait_ to show Cecil," Carlos gushed.

... _oh_.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Kevin, of _course_ Carlos thought the radio station was for _Cecil_.

Kevin bit his tongue again, this time as punishment for his own idiocy. He sucked at the blood, closing his eyes and trying to let the coppery taste soothe his nerves. He would need to change a few things. Carlos apparently thought Cecil might come here permanently, or at least visit frequently, and that would not do at _all_.

There was only one voice. There should only ever be one voice.

Kevin opened his eyes. Right, then. There was no telling when Cecil would actually come here. As far as they knew, there was no way to get back and forth. So all he had to do was keep building the foundation of distrust he'd been laying since he first met the scientist and convinced him not to mention his presence to Cecil.

"So! Tell me more about that, er, spiny rock," Kevin said, somehow managing not to grimace.

As soon as Carlos had fallen into one of his science fugues, eyes slightly unfocused as he excitedly described whatever mundane thing he thought was so interesting, Kevin palmed his phone. He'd get Cecil's phone number, and he'd make a call. He'd make Cecil wonder why Carlos had never mentioned that Kevin was here.

He'd break them up, and Cecil would never come here, and Carlos would finish his research, and Kevin would decorate his new studio.

And that would be that.


End file.
